


boundaries

by sinningpumpkin



Series: negotiate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock & Ball Torture, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Work, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: After that, their Fridays belong to Dimitri. They try out new kinks, outfits and scenes, putting him through the wringer before carefully rebuilding him. Sometimes they spend the night, most of the time they don’t. Sylvain can tell that Felix always wants to linger, even if they can’t find a good excuse to.~Or, Sylvain watches Felix fall for their new client. And he might be falling too.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: negotiate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820464
Comments: 25
Kudos: 192





	boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel is here!! i hope you enjoy
> 
> felix is trans in this fic, but his junk is never explicitly described.
> 
> small penis humiliation is tagged because dimitri likes to be told he's small and pathetic... even if he's hung

Felix is three fingers deep in Sylvain’s ass when his phone pings with a Twitter notification. Sylvain feels around on their filthy sheets, while Felix frowns and twists his hand around Sylvain’s cock. “Ignore it.” It’s more petulant than commanding, so Sylvain disregards him and lifts his phone up to his face.

“Could be--fuck--a new client, babe. And we need to pay rent,” Sylvain mumbles. Felix doesn’t smack the phone out of his hand, but he does thumb Sylvain’s foreskin back and pop the tip of his cock into his silky mouth. “Christ, Felix,” Sylvain groans, valiantly trying to keep both hands on his phone as he flicks to their shared account. It’s a new client, but Sylvain can’t see much more when Felix takes him so far into the back of his throat he goes cross eyed. “Baby, please.” Usually, Felix likes to hear him beg, but this time he doesn’t let up.

The pads of his fingers hook meanly into Sylvain’s prostate and he pulls back to flick his tongue at the head of his cock. Sylvain looks through the guy--Dimitri’s account, and finds him convincing enough to entertain his inquiry. After taking nearly five minutes to type out a message without any spelling errors, he tosses his phone away with a groan. 

Felix smirks up at him from between his legs, lips pink and saliva dripping down his chin. Sylvain doesn’t even have a chance to call him a bastard before his fingers are pumping and Felix’s mouth is back on his cock. He finishes pathetically quickly, spilling in sticky strings over Felix’s mouth. He’s grinning as he milks the last of Sylvain’s release out of him with his fingers, while Sylvain is barely conscious.

He watches through slitted eyes as Felix wipes off his spend, and then licks it from his hand like some kind of evil sex demon sent to torture Sylvain. And all their clients, of course. He remembers the Twitter DMs and urges Felix to come and lay on his sweaty stomach. “You wanna get off?” He’d asked Felix earlier--between his first and second orgasm--but Felix had brushed him off and continued to blow his mind. He hasn’t even stripped entirely out of his clothes tonight. His noncommittal noise is enough for Sylvain to know that he isn’t interested in being touched for the night. 

He smoothes a hand down his spine and kisses the top of Felix’s head. “No worries. Can I look at our new client’s video now?”

“Yeah, I wanna see.” Felix wiggles until he’s more comfortable on top of Sylvain’s sticky, and probably smelly, body. He’d told Dimitri not to rush, but unsurprisingly there’s already a video waiting for them. Just the thumbnail has Sylvain feeling a bit excited. Of course, he’d seen Dimitri’s profile picture, but seeing him on his bed, nervous and excited for their attention, has his blood zipping hot through his veins. He sneaks a peek at Felix’s face and finds him staring with a similar intensity at his phone. “Well? Play it,” he snaps when he catches Sylvain looking.

He does, and turns up the volume on his phone. Immediately, Dimitri’s low voice fills the space between them. He has a hard time looking at the camera, eyes darting around randomly as he twists at the tips of his hair and stutters about his kinks. Sylvain is automatically endeared to him and he feels the excitement in the taut line of Felix’s body. “I’d like you to push my limits.”

Sylvain knows that Felix likes the new client as much as him, but when their eyes meet, he’s frowning. “I hate him,” Felix says and presses his forehead into Sylvain’s sternum.

“He’s pretty hot, isn’t he?”

Felix smacks him and they go silent for the moment. Sylvain can feel Felix’s budding arousal through his briefs, hot and damp against his belly. It isn’t all that surprising when Felix murmurs, “I’m going to ruin him.”

Sylvain’s not entirely sure that Felix is going to be the one doing the ruining.

~

Like most things when it comes to Felix, Sylvain’s suspicions are right. He’s diligent, careful and fond of Dimitri during their first scene. He’s scared, worried and angry when Dimitri drops--harder than either of them had expected. It wasn’t entirely abnormal, but still surprising when they reduced him to a silent, stoic figure in bed. Dimitri dozes and they stay awake, muttering in hushed voices on either side of him. Felix is in the middle of hissing an accusation at Sylvain when Dimitri comes awake. His angry ‘why didn’t you’ hangs in the air between them as Dimitri shifts around.

Sylvain watches his side profile as he blinks a few times and remembers where he’s woken up. He wonders how much of their whispered argument he’d heard. “Is my time up?” he murmurs, and Sylvain’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.  _ Probably not much of it then _ .

Felix scowls. “Is that really what you think of us?” Sylvain reaches across Dimitri’s body to try and grab his hand, but Felix avoids his touch.

“No. Of course, not,” Dimitri murmurs. His voice is so quiet, heavy with exhaustion and edged with something like yearning. Sylvain’s gaze shoots to Felix. Dimitri’s too busy staring at the ceiling to see the way Felix is looking at him, perfectly attentive and prepared to do anything for him. “I mean only to say that, if you must go, I am alright.” Sylvain’s never heard a more blatant lie in his life, not to mention the acute trembling in Dimitri’s frame. “Or, maybe, name your price, so you can stay.”

They stare at him for a long moment. Sylvain’s baffled by how well Dimitri has managed to miss the point. Their argument had never been about money, or leaving, or anything like that. If anything, it was just Felix’s failed attempt to confront his feelings for their new client, hidden between accusations and self-hatred. With a sigh, Sylvain slots his body in against Dimitri’s. He melts into the touch, letting out one massive sigh that he probably hadn’t even realized he was holding. “No. We won’t be leaving until you’re ready for us to go.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Dimitri whispers.

He and Felix make quite the pair. Sylvain has never met people more intent on self-martyrdom, besides himself at least. He lets his fingertips wander in calming patterns over Dimitri’s belly. “There’s no problem,” he says. It’s not exactly a lie. There’s no problem with money, or them leaving before Dimitri is ready. The only problem is the one that’s burrowed it’s way into Felix’s side and refuses to let go.

“I thought maybe I went too hard on you,” Felix murmurs. His vulnerability seeps into the spaces between the three of them, knitting them all together in a soft, sweet moment. “You dropped… harder than I thought you would.” Felix laughs, a mean bitter sound and Sylvain reaches out for him. This time, Felix allows himself the comfort of his lover’s touch. “Didn’t want to scare you away, I guess…” And Sylvain knows he isn’t just talking about Dimitri’s wallet.

They all breathe for a moment, before Dimitri responds. “You didn’t.” He doesn’t explain further or baby Felix with unnecessary praise. He does the thing that took Sylvain a lifetime to learn: he comforts Felix.

~

They sleep for maybe four hours before Dimitri stirs and gets up. Sylvain knows one of them should follow him into the bathroom, but the thought of moving seems utterly impossible. He dozes for a little while longer, through the sound of Dimitri moving throughout the room and the shuffling of clothes. Finally, Sylvain jerks awake when Dimitri smoothes a hand down his arm. “Sorry,” he murmurs. Felix is still asleep on the other side of the bed and Sylvain scrubs his eyes. “I have to get going.”

Sylvain frowns, but doesn’t try to ask him why. “Okay. You’re good?” Dimitri smiles and nods, seemingly pleased to have someone worry over him. And Sylvain is glad to do it. “Wait.” Sylvain mumbles, he sits up in bed and blinks to try and get his eyes to focus. “Give me your phone.” It takes a few tries, but he manages to key in his number and make himself a new contact. “Text me the next time you want to do a scene,” he mumbles and flops back into bed. Dimitri lingers by his side, but Sylvain’s already falling back asleep, curling around Felix and yawning. He’s asleep before he can hear the buzz of the hotel door locking.

~

Felix wakes up a few hours later. Sylvain feels him shifting around, but is barely conscious himself. He twists in Sylvain’s arms and then flicks him in the center of the forehead. “Fe, what the fuck?” Sylvain rubs at his face and wraps his arms around Felix’s waist before he can leap from bed. “Dimitri left a few hours ago.”

“What?” Felix glares down at him and Sylvain gives him an apologetic little shrug.

“He said he had to go, I didn’t push. Probably had some work thing.” 

Felix refuses to lay back down, scowling at the wall as his brain works. His hair is a tangled mess around his face, making him look more like an angry puppy than someone who could definitely kick Sylvain’s ass. “Well, what if he just left because he didn’t want to be annoying? Or if he was still dropping but couldn’t say it?” His mean stare returns to Sylvain’s face. “Did you even ask if he was okay? Did you try to stop him from going?” His voice takes on a particularly accusatory edge for those questions, the same one he’d leveled at Sylvain last night.

Instead of responding, he just raises his eyebrows. They stare at each other for another few moments, before all the anger drains out of Felix. His lips are still pulled down into a little frown, but the pinch of his brow relaxes. “Sorry,” he murmurs, as he finally lays next to Sylvain. He kisses the top of Felix’s head to make sure he knows that the apology is accepted. In all honesty, Sylvain’s brain is cycling through the same thousand  _ what ifs _ that Felix is torturing himself with, and pointing out that Dimitri is “just” a client won’t do much for either of them.

Especially considering that Dimitri is decidedly more than just a client.

Felix takes a deep breath and presses his forehead into Sylvain’s shoulder. “I… like him,” he says, slowly. Sylvain hums in agreement and smooths his hand down the line of Felix’s spine. That had been obvious from the moment they watched Dimitri’s video together, and their scene had only cemented that fondness. And maybe even coaxed more to the surface. “I want to work with him again,” Felix hurries to say. It doesn’t do much to cover his real feelings, but Sylvain doesn’t probe any further.

“Me, too. I gave him my number.”

Felix squeezes him tight around the middle. “What if he doesn’t contact us again?”

“He will.” Sylvain promises. He’s not in the habit of making promises that he can’t keep, but he’s confident that Dimitri won’t let him down.

~

They find themselves back at the hotel the next Friday. Dimitri is more at ease, smiling and blushing when he meets them in the lobby and brings them up into the same room. Instead of immediately moving into the bedroom, Felix shoves Dimitri down onto the couch and climbs onto his lap. Sylvain takes a seat in the armchair and watches them kiss. He doesn’t know exactly how much he’ll be involved in this scene, but he figures it’ll be something like the last time.

Dimitri gasps for air when Felix pulls away from his mouth. He’s starry-eyed and eager, shoved deep down into his head by Felix’s quick dominance. It’s addicting to watch them together and Sylvain’s not exactly sure which one to be jealous of when Felix grabs Dimitri’s cock through his jeans. “Pathetic,” Felix murmurs. “You really think you could please me with this?”

They’d both been a bit shocked about this particular kink that Dimitri had wanted indulged, but it’s obvious how much he likes it when he flushes down his throat. “This tiny thing?” Felix laughs harshly. The disgust he’s channeling is real enough with how much he hates bottoming. “I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson for even thinking you’d be able to fuck me with this.” Dimitri whines, already puppy eager for punishment. 

Felix scratches through his hair and down the back of his neck before he climbs off his lap. He glances toward Sylvain and he jumps forward, just as eager as Dimitri to be useful. They’d talked about this earlier and his cock is already hard as he stands behind Felix. He’s wearing a sweat set that Sylvain lent to him, almost big enough to be falling off. “Watch, Dimitri,” Felix demands. Sylvain’s hands land on his hips and his cock jerks at the rough, commanding tone of Felix’s voice.

Dimitri’s as obedient as ever, fingers curled over the edge of the couch cushions with his eyes roaming eagerly over Felix’s body. Sylvain pushes his hands up Felix’s sweatshirt, slowly rucking it higher. His hands slide up over the fine boning of the corset, belly tightening as Felix lifts his arms above his head. Sylvain tugs the hoodie off and tosses it to the side, hands eagerly returning to the black bodice that cinches at his waist and flares over his hips.

Dimitri looks close to drooling and Sylvain grins meanly at him. He slides his hands into Felix’s pants, fingers teasing over his sensitive hips and thighs before he drops to his knees to pull them all the way off. Felix braces himself on Sylvain’s shoulder, somehow looking graceful as he toes off his shoes and steps out of his tangled pants. Now, he’s left in only a high waisted pair of panties and silky stockings. Sylvain can’t resist dragging his lips over the side of Felix’s thigh and snapping one of the elastic bands. It’s Dimitri that makes a hurt noise, head falling back as his hips rut up into nothing.

Sylvain drags their bag over and unzips it. “Filthy mutt, I told you to watch.” Dimitri’s head snaps up immediately, practically pouting when Felix clicks his tongue at him. “Can’t even follow a simple order.” Felix’s attention pivots away from his naughty dog as Sylvain pulls out the first black pump. The shiny leather is slick and smooth in his hand. He sets one in front of Felix and then the other. Dimitri stares, slack jawed as Sylvain cups the back of Felix’s ankle and helps him step into the first shoe. He teeters, and his nails dig into Sylvain’s shoulder, but once he’s standing in both of them he regains his footing.

Sylvain drags his palm up the back of Felix’s calf, feeling the tremor of his muscle and waiting for the grip on his shoulder to relax. Once it does, he scoots back toward his chair. He rummages through their bag, searching for the padded mat that would make a short stint of kneeling more comfortable. It becomes remarkably more difficult to focus on doing that when Felix steps back between Dimitri’s thighs and perches a heeled foot between his knees. “Is this what you wanted?”

Dimitri’s shaky breath is incredibly loud. Sylvain finally finds what he was looking for and spreads it out on the carpet. “Yes, sir.” Sylvain sits back in his chair and unzips his jeans, the pressure over his cock lessening only a bit.

Felix flashes a biting smile and steps back from Dimitri. His eyes follow the sway of Felix’s hips, as he walks over to where Sylvain laid out the mat. “Get undressed.” Sylvain’s attention is momentarily torn as Dimitri hurriedly strips out of his clothes, while Felix stands with his hands on his hips like he has all the control in the world. Sylvain envies that steadiness. He feels about ready to crawl out of his skin with the waves of lust crashing steadily over him, a relentless pounding that only gets rougher when Dimitri’s pretty cock is out.

Sylvain wants to sit on it so bad he nearly whines at the sight of it. He doesn’t think that he’ll get the chance tonight, but maybe another time. Maybe, after Felix is finished with him tonight, Sylvain would be allowed to taste him. The thought of Dimitri’s cock heavy on his tongue is what makes Sylvain reach into his briefs and tug out his cock. He curls his fingers loosely around the base and watches Felix motion for Dimitri to come and stand with him.

Felix is still remarkably shorter than Dimitri, even with the heels, but he hunches down, trying to make himself smaller. He doesn’t need to be small to get controlled by Felix, but the attempt is endearing all the same. Felix curls his hand around the back of Dimitri’s neck, gentle and careful as he thumbs over Dimitri’s pulse point. “I want you to kneel for me. Do you think you could do that?” Dimitri nods immediately, only to frown when Felix tsks. “Be honest with me, Dima. Can you kneel for me for a little bit or will it be too painful?”

Dimitri takes a bit more time with this answer. “Can I test how cushioned it is, sir?” Felix nods and lets go of the back of his neck. Dimitri squats and Sylvain can hear the creak of his upset joints. He presses his knuckles into the foam and then eases down onto his knees. “I think I can, sir.”

Felix pets the back of his head, before reaching around and grabbing him by the jaw to turn his face upward. “You will tell me when it starts to hurt too much, okay?” Dimitri nods. “Good boy,” Felix murmurs, a bit of praise that he rarely gives out. Dimitri has earned it, and will earn it again when he says he’s hurting too much. Sylvain only hopes that he won’t push himself too far. He looks like the kind of sub to do it, push himself to the breaking point in some attempt to please, as if his dom hasn’t been pleased from the moment he first said  _ sir _ . Sylvain’s well familiar with the impulse and knows how to stop it in its tracks. One of the many reasons he and Felix have stayed as a package deal.

The mat is angled so Sylvain can still watch both of them as Felix stands between Dimitri’s knees and looms over him. “You look good like this,” Felix says. He inches the toe of his pump closer to the apex of Dimitri’s thighs as he talks. “Below me, on your knees…” He speaks with a meandering, breathy tone, faking ignorance at the way he’s playing Dimitri like a fiddle. “Offering up your meager cock to me.”

Dimitri’s entire body jerks and his thighs widen almost imperceptibly. His cock is hard and flushed against his belly, balls swollen and unbelievably vulnerable next to the slick, black finish of Felix’s shoe. He’d usually tease more, but he’s conscious of his clock, so he nudges the base of Dimitri’s cock with his shoe. Dimitri whines hands coming up from his sides like he’s going to try and stop Felix. “Don’t touch me,” Felix snaps and his big, calloused hands fall away again.

Felix toys with him, somehow keeping his balance as he drags the tip of his shoe up the shaft of Dimitri’s cock. “Do you want me to hurt you?” The answer is obvious, it hangs in the air all around them, but Felix wants to hear it. He puts the intimidating heel of his shoe back on the ground, lifting his toes until Dimitri’s balls rest on his toes.

Dimitri whimpers and pants, humiliated and still wanting as Felix waits for his answer. “Yes, sir,” he finally whispers, voice stripped bare. Felix makes a contemplative humming noise and crushes Dimitri’s balls up against his body. He shouts, surprised and agonized. Sylvain’s cock throbs in sympathy, even as pleasure is written into every line of Dimitri’s body.

“Pathetic pain slut. Have you ever even used this little thing?” Dimitri’s thighs twitch as Felix’s shoe presses back against the shaft. That intimidating heel is pressing down on Dimitri’s balls now, and still he pants for it like a bitch in heat. “Even if you have, I can’t imagine that anyone got off on it.” His foot tilts, more of his weight resting on his toes and forcing Dimitri’s cock into his belly. He starts to drip, clear pearls that bead at the pink head and drip down his length. Felix laughs meanly. “Ah, or maybe you just paid them to pretend.” He shoves his foot hard against Dimitri’s cock, still controlled but meaner than any previous pain.

Dimitri howls, cock pulsing as he shouts, “I’m gonna cum, oh fuck, sir, can I? Please let me.” Felix hisses between his teeth and Sylvain starts stroking himself with quick, rough movements.

“Go ahead, cum on my shoe like a pathetic dog.” Dimitri’s spine curls and he does just that, cock pulsing and stringing white over Felix’s brand new pair of heels. Sylvain clamps his fingers around the base of his cock, only barely holding off his orgasm as Dimitri trembles through the last of his. “Lay on your belly, Dima,” Felix murmurs, perfectly attuned to the needs of his body. He moves sluggishly through the last moments of his orgasm, until he’s laying on the floor. “Clean it,” he says.

Sylvain watches as Dimitri leans closer, lips parting and his pretty pink tongue showing as he drags it over the leather. He moans as he does it, spit shining Felix’s shoe and leaving behind messy kisses. One of his big hands carefully cups the back of Felix’s ankle, lifting his foot so he can be sure to kiss away all of his mess.

Sylvain’s clumsy as he stands from his chair and closes in on the pair of them. Dimitri doesn’t even look up from what he’s doing, but Felix gives him a sweet kiss. “Can I?” Sylvain murmurs against his mouth.

“Can you what?” His rude, teasing tone makes Sylvain’s cock ache.

“Want his mouth,” he says. It’s loud enough for Dimitri to hear, and the little moan that spills from his lips just further confirms that Dimitri likes being their toy. Talked about like he isn’t even there, his wants only taken into account after their own. Sylvain’s cock jerks. 

Felix gives him one more biting kiss and tugs on his hair until his eyes water, before he says, “Go ahead.” Sylvain falls over Dimitri ravenously. He flips him onto his back and kisses him, excited and a bit clumsy as he ruts the wet length of his cock against Dimitri’s belly and up between his tits. Felix’s gaze rests on the pair of them, almost as euphoric as the first push of Sylvain’s cock against Dimitri’s lips.

He’s sweet and eager, craning his neck at an awkward angle to pull more of Sylvain into his mouth. He laces his fingers together at the back of Dimitri’s head, fucking him onto his cock as he ruts forward in short movements. He’s not particularly talented with sucking cock, but he’s pretty and eager. It’s more than enough for Sylvain, who barely puts on a show before he glances down at Dimitri’s messy face and cums down his throat. He gags on Sylvain’s spend, but manages to swallow most of it. Sylvain thumbs the last dribble of white off his chin and lets him suck it from his thumb.

He climbs off of Dimitri’s chest and flops back onto the floor. Felix moves carefully in his heels as he folds himself down to his knees. Dimitri turns into him, a massive arm curling around Felix’s hips. One of his long legs knocks against Sylvain’s and the immediate urge to strip out of his jeans is overwhelming. Dimitri murmurs something into Felix’s stomach. “What was that, Dima?”

He leans away from Felix’s body, but still speaks impossibly soft. “I want to make you feel good.” Ice pierces into Sylvain’s belly and he draws closer to the pair without even realizing. The request is a tricky one to fulfill. Sylvain can tell by the immediate pinch of Felix’s face that he doesn’t want to get touched at the end of this scene, probably not even by Sylvain. But rejecting Dimitri’s advances is nearly guaranteed to make him drop.

“You do make me feel good,” Felix says, carefully. He combs through Dimitri’s hair with his fingers and Sylvain sits beside him, waiting to see Dimitri’s reaction.

“But--do I,” he breaks off with a frustrated sigh. “Did I do well enough?” Sylvain folds himself over Dimitri’s body before he even knows what he’s doing. The warm press of his sweaty skin is a deep comfort that Sylvain sinks into, joining Felix’s hands in petting all over him.

“You were amazing, so perfect for us,” Sylvain says. Dimitri’s face is still pressed against the fine stitching of Felix’s corset, but Sylvain can so clearly imagine the hot shine of embarrassment on his cheeks. Felix echoes his sentiment and they all seem to relax into the flow of their afterglow. Sylvain eventually sits up and coaxes Dimitri to follow him. “Will you help me undress Fe?” It feels like a good compromise, an act of service to make Dimitri feel useful as he comes out of the scene.

Felix turns obediently, sweeping his silky hair over one shoulder and exposing the intricate lacing holding everything together. Dimitri stares blankly, probably wearing the look that Sylvain had when he first saw the mess of loose lacings. He carefully grabs Dimitri’s hands and guides them to the bow at the bottom. “Start there,” he says. Dimitri is incredibly delicate, almost afraid of his own strength, as he unties the knot. They loosen automatically and Dimitri realizes how to coax them along by running a finger between the two corset panels. Felix takes a long, slow breath as the corset finally lets go. Dimitri curls his fingers around the bottom of it and Felix raises his arms above his head so Dimitri can pull it the rest of the way off.

He takes another deep breath before he looks over his shoulder. “Thank you, Dimitri.” He practically shines with pride. Sylvain’s always understood the fondness that Felix has held for this particular client, but it's not until that moment that it starts to rub off on him. 

~

After that, their Fridays belong to Dimitri. They try out new kinks, outfits and scenes, putting him through the wringer before carefully rebuilding him. Sometimes they spend the night, most of the time they don’t. Sylvain can tell that Felix always wants to linger, even if they can’t find a good excuse to. They haven’t talked about it yet, but he’s expecting it to come spilling out any day now.

On this Friday night, Sylvain finds himself kissing Dimitri and coaxing him out of his clothes while Felix serves as their watcher. It’s one of the few times Sylvain’s been allowed control and still, that privilege could get yanked from under him at any moment. It makes his skin buzz like a live wire, eager to put on a nice show as he shoves his hands into the back of Dimitri’s jeans to grab his ass. He squeaks into Sylvain’s mouth and blushes like a virgin--even with the filth that they’ve gotten up to together.

Sylvain pushes his jeans down his thighs and then shoves him onto the mattress. Dimitri lands with another surprised grunt and wiggles out of the last of his clothes. He’s unfairly beautiful like this, silvery scars marking his body in unique patterns with his golden hair laying about him like a crown. Their little prince. The endearment almost trips off his tongue, but he catches himself and turns back to their duffle bag. “We brought you a gift.” He hides the clothes behind his back as he turns to Dimitri. 

That virginal flush speckles down his chest in excited splotches. He knows the content of their scene for the night, but had allowed Sylvain to pick the outfit. Neither of them mention that it’s strange for a sex worker to be buying gifts for their client, even though the fact had been thick in Sylvain’s mind for the past week. He drops the wad of fabric onto the bed, a white shirt, plaid pleated skirt, a pair of cotton panties and tall socks. A school girl outfit that he’s really hoping fits Dimitri. “Gonna let me dress you up?” He grins, standing between Dimitri’s legs and palming at his thighs.

He takes a short stuttery breath and nods. Sylvain plucks the panties from the pile of clothes and stretches the waistband with his fingers. Dimitri’s stare goes hot and needy. He nods again, before finally saying the word that Sylvain’s been wanting to hear. “Please.” Sylvain drops to his knees and tucks Dimitri’s feet through the holes. He drags the panties up his legs, skimming over soft blond hair as he does. Dimitri lifts his hips so he can settle the waistband properly over his ass, but hides his face with his hands when Sylvain tries to tuck his cock and balls into the underwear.

It would be a trial even if Dimitri were entirely soft, but it’s practically impossible with him half hard already. Sylvain settles with the pretty pink head of his cock peeking out from the waist band and tickles the insides of his thighs to make him jerk a bit. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby,” he coos. “You already look so pretty.” Dimitri takes one of his shaky, excited breaths from behind his palms, and Sylvain knows he likes it.

He slides the skirt on next. It fits around his waist, but when it flares out around his hips and ass, it barely reaches his mid thigh. It’s shockingly erotic and Sylvain grabs the socks with a newfound desperation. He shimmies them up Dimitri’s calves and straightens them where they lay right below his knees. Dimitri sits up so Sylvain can put him in the practically see through white button up. They both realize quite quickly that it doesn’t fit. Dimitri manages to squeeze his arms into it, but there’s no hope for buttoning it over the spread of his chest.

“Here,” Sylvain says, quickly intercepting the disappointment on Dimitri’s face by gathering the tails of the shirt in his hands. He bunches them up and knots them together. Dimitri’s pecs are only barely covered and his belly is entirely left on display. “You make such a pretty girl, Dima.” Sylvain’s voice is already going throaty with desire.

He spins Dimitri until Felix can get a good look at him too. He lounges in the big armchair, chin propped up on his hand. His entire face goes dark and ravenous as he sees Dimitri on full display for him. “She’s pretty,” he says. Sylvain’s hands slide over Dimitri’s hips and feel at the pleats of his skirt. Under his fingers, he can feel the immediate twitch of his cock. “Why don’t you doll her up some more?”

Sylvain hums and kisses the back of Dimitri’s neck. “You think? Pretty girl can’t even stay in her panties… Not sure if she’s worth the effort.” Dimitri’s entire body is trembling by now, and Sylvain has barely touched him. He presses the hot line of his cock against Dimitri’s ass and grins at the pathetic little noise he makes. “Bet she’s already soaking wet.”

“Sylvain--” Dimitri gasps out.

He smacks the outside of his thigh and Dimitri’s knees nearly buckle. Sylvain grabs him by the elbows and sits him back on the edge of the bed. His eyes are glassy, mouth parted and slick with spit. The desire is obvious, but Sylvain still pets his cheek and asks, “Good?”

Dimitri blinks the world back into focus. “Green.” Sylvain grins and reaches back onto their bag for the final things. He starts with the hair. It’s easy enough with Dimitri’s part already set in the middle. Sylvain just has to follow it down to the back of his skull and then use his fingers to coax the two halves into ponytails on each side of his head. They’re a little crooked and pieces of hair still fall in front of his eyes, but the image is more than enough to make Sylvain’s blood go hot. 

Then he draws the little bullet of lipstick out of his pocket. It’s a soft pink, something that won’t be too gaudy on his pale skin. At least that’s what he’d been told. Dimitri’s eyebrows jump a bit, but he’s nice and still for Sylvain as he opens the tube and rolls up the lip color. He focuses on not letting his hand shake as he grabs Dimitri by the chin and draws the lipstick over his mouth. It takes a little longer than he’d like, and he has to rudely wipe at the corners of Dimitri’s mouth so that he doesn’t look like a clown, but by the time he’s finished, Dimitri looks soft and pretty.

“Wow,” Sylvain murmurs. The urge to kiss Dimitri is so great he almost ruins all his hard work. Instead, he steps back and starts pulling off his clothes. Dimitri sits and watches him, as still as a doll as he presses his lips together carefully, testing the feeling of waxy color on his mouth. Sylvain gives himself a few strokes, barely enough to take the edge off before he pulls Dimitri to his feet. “Such a pretty girl,” he coos, leaning in to press a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He spins Dimitri again and watches Felix’s face over his shoulder as he takes in the whole picture. “Very pretty,” Felix says, voice as deep and dark as Sylvain’s own. With that approval, Sylvain steps back, robbing Dimitri of all contact.

“Bend over,” he demands. Dimitri’s body shudders under the command and Sylvain can feel his cock wetting at the tip. He moves jerkily, bending at the waist to put his elbows on the mattress. The seat of Dimitri’s panties is almost entirely exposed like this, stretched and nearly sheer over his ass. “Show me your cunt,” Sylvain says. Dimitri whines, either out of embarrassment or desire, Sylvain doesn’t really care. All that matters is Dimitri reaching back and grabbing the hem of his skirt, pulling it up and away from his ass.

Sylvain groans and steps forward, letting Dimitri feel the hot length of his cock against his thigh as he gropes him. “Gorgeous, such a good girl,” he murmurs. It becomes easier every time he says it, slipping into a space that doesn’t account for embarrassment or worry. Dimitri’s getting more into it too, pushing his ass back against Sylvain and tugging at the sheets with impatience.

The bottle of lube he’d forgotten to grab earlier is tossed onto the bed and Sylvain flashes a thankful smile at Felix as he grabs it. “Sorry, princess,” Sylvain says, before shoving his fingers through the leg holes of Dimitri’s panties and tearing them right down the middle. He squeaks in surprise and Sylvain grins at the eager flutter of his hole. “I’ll get you a new pair.”

He pops open the lube and pours some right down the crack of Dimitri’s ass, before he slicks his fingers. “So wet and messy, baby girl,” Sylvain says. It’s an ungodly amount of lube. It soaks into the sheets and drips down Dimitri’s thighs, wetting the remnants of his panties as Sylvain presses two fingers inside of him. Dimitri opens around them easily, soft and hot around the intrusion. “You’re just desperate for my cock, right?” He twists a third inside of Dimitri, still without much resistance at all. He tugs his fingers back out and spreads Dimitri with his thumbs. The mess of lube drips into him and Sylvain groans. He ruts forward, letting his cock slide through the mess between Dimitri’s ass cheeks. The head catches on the slick pucker of his hole and they moan in tandem. Sylvain’s dizzied by the fact that Dimitri might already be loose enough to take him. 

“Want it,” Dimitri whines, petulant and unbearably cute. Sylvain had been eager to tease earlier, but Dimitri has quickly become impossible to resist.

“Need your slutty cunt stuffed?” Sylvain makes sure his cock is properly coated in lube and nudges the head against Dimitri’s hole again.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Dimitri chants, desperate and slutty. Sylvain doesn’t have the heart to deny him any longer. He sinks into Dimitri slow and sweet. He opens up around him beautifully, falling into a hot, stunned silence as Sylvain spreads him open around the head of his cock. He palms at Dimitri’s ass as he fucks in deeper, spreading him open so Sylvain can watch the twitch of his rim as he’s fucked. He makes quite the picture, panties ripped open and dripping lube as he squeezes around Sylvain’s cock.

It’s something he could easily get addicted to. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He pushes in a little deeper, fingers flexing on Dimitri’s ass as he does. He only gets a whine in response and the tremble of Dimitri’s body. With a grunt, he pushes in that last bit, hips against Dimitri’s ass and his hole pulsing around the entire length of his cock. “God damn, baby.” Sylvain bites his bottom lip to keep in the spew of filth and starts to pull out. Dimitri’s hole clings to him, trying to suck him deeper again. Sylvain can only pull out about half way, before fucking roughly back inside.

Dimitri shouts, back arching as Sylvain hits that sweet spot inside of him. He abandons looking down at where they’re connected so he can lean over Dimitri’s back. He plants his elbows on the mattress and pistons his hips, keeping that angle that has Dimitri wailing with every thrust. Sylvain noses against his throat and shoulder, leaving messy kisses on any bare skin that he can reach as he focuses on not being some pathetic minute man. 

Dimitri makes it difficult, squealing and whimpering as he claws at the sheets and bucks back into each of Sylvain’s thrusts. He aims a particularly rough one at Dimitri’s prostate, and something in the shape of a word comes tumbling out of Dimitri’s mouth. Sylvain slows and tosses his sweaty hair out of his eyes. He grabs Dimitri by one of his pigtails, pulling on it just hard enough to make him moan. “What was that?”

He grinds his cock deep inside of Dimitri, keeping him stuffed full as he curls his other arm around Dimitri’s chest. It forces Dimitri’s body up into him, back in an arch as Sylvain starts to fuck him with short, selfish thrusts. His lips are set in a stubborn line, eyelids fluttering with every press of Sylvain’s cock. He laughs and bites at his earlobe. “C’mon, doll, don’t make me fuck it out of you.” Still, Dimitri is silent and it seems like Sylvain will have to do just that.

He drops Dimitri back to the mattress and puts a knee up beside Dimitri’s hip. With the added leverage, he fucks him that much harder. He grabs the bunched fabric of Dimitri’s skirt and uses it to pull him back into each thrust, until he’s sure that the seams will begin to pop and give, but it’s the rough slap of his palm on the meat of Dimitri’s ass that finally has the word bursting out of him. “Daddy!”

It’s such a shock that Sylvain drives deep into him and then freezes. His cock pulses, balls tightening against his body and for a horrifying moment, he thinks that’ll be enough to make him cum. When the threat passes, he leans back over Dimitri, ears ringing and body tingling as he wrenches him up. His chest presses into Dimitri’s spine, a hand finding his jaw to force Dimitri to look at him. He starts fucking him hard, breathless and sweating as Dimitri stares at him with watery eyes. “Again, baby girl. Say it again.”

Dimitri’s relief is palpable. “Daddy,” he whines, breathless and wanting. Sylvain groans, thumb slipping across the pout of Dimitri’s mouth and smearing his pretty pink lipstick. He hooks his thumb behind Dimitri’s teeth, forcing his mouth open and letting all those beautiful moans tumble out. “Daddy, oh--please,” he begs, knees going weak.

Sylvain follows him back down to the bed, hips never stopping. “Gonna cum, baby girl?” Dimitri nods, tongue lashing against the tip of Sylvain’s thumb. “Yeah, fuck, lemme feel it.” He grinds into his prostate and hisses, “Let me feel you cum from just your pussy.”

And Dimitri does. He shouts around Sylvain’s thumb, his entire body twitching and trembling as he spills, messy and untouched inside his panties. Sylvain wouldn’t last much longer anyway, but when Dimitri shakily says, “Cum inside me, Daddy,” his orgasm is pulled out of him in a violent burst of pleasure.

He rocks inside of Dimitri for a few more moments, before rolling off to the side. He’s quite the mess, cheeks wet and lipstick smeared as he tries to catch his breath. Sylvain leans in and peppers kisses over his cheeks and forehead, wiping away sluggish tears as the bed shifts. Felix sits beside them and pets Sylvain’s hair out of his face. For as much as he enjoyed dominating Dimitri, it only takes a single touch to bring him back into Felix’s orbit. “Well done,” Felix tells him, kissing him slow and sure. Sylvain’s heart sings and he leans into Felix’s side as they turn their attention to Dimitri.

Felix urges him into sitting up and kisses him as well. “You were very, very good for Sylvain.” He swipes his thumbs beneath Dimitri’s eyes and he nods slowly, a shaky smile on his mouth. “I’m gonna take care of you now, okay?”

“Okay.” Felix helps him stand and Sylvain watches from the bed as Felix dotes on him. He’s gentle and slow as he takes off Dimitri’s outfit, letting his hands drag over all the bare skin he reveals. Dimitri basks in the attention and finishes crying by the time he’s naked. Felix has him sit on the edge of the bed then, and Sylvain takes his opportunity to wrap himself around Dimitri.

“You’re amazing. Thank you, Dimitri,” he says. They’re sweaty and gross, but Sylvain can’t imagine breaking the skinship. Dimitri shakes with fresh tears and Sylvain just holds him tightly. It’s pretty normal for him to cry after scenes, or even during. He rides them out while Felix takes down his pig tails and combs them through with his fingers. 

He goes to the bathroom and comes back with a few rags. Sylvain takes the warm damp one and wipes himself over, before he reaches between Dimitri’s thighs. Carefully, he wipes what he can of the mess of lube and cum off his skin, before starting to finger it out of him. When Dimitri starts shifting and groaning with real discomfort, Sylvain gives it a rest and wipes his fingers off. Felix removes the smeared lip color with a makeup wipe and combs all the tangles out of Dimitri’s pretty hair.

Felix turns down the lights and gets undressed while Sylvain and Dimitri cuddle up together. Somewhere, he’s known for a long time that Dimitri belonged to them. But with his arms around him and Felix on his other side, Sylvain doesn’t know how he’s going to let him go.

~

He does let him go, even if it makes something mean curl up in his gut. He wants to talk to Felix about it that morning, but he doesn’t. In fact, he doesn’t get the chance to bring it up at all before Felix does.

It’s three nights later when Felix says it. They’re curled in bed together and Sylvain’s thinking about how strange it is to not have Dimitri’s big body in their bed. He figured they were both pretending to sleep, until Felix says, “I want him.”

Sylvain isn’t stupid enough to ask who ‘he’ is. Instead he nods. “Yeah, me too.” Felix stiffens in his arms and then turns to look at him. “What?” he says. Felix smacks him in the chest and he frowns. “Fe, what--”

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked him too?” If Felix didn’t sound positively agonized, Sylvain might have laughed at his childish phrasing. Instead, he stares at Felix, confused and out of his depth as he flops back onto their bed.

“Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I just didn’t want to push before you were ready.” Sylvain carefully slides a hand over Felix’s belly. He doesn’t get smacked away, so he counts that as a win and promptly pushes his luck. “I knew. From even our… first session.” Felix tenses under him and Sylvain focuses on stroking over his navel with his thumb. “You took to him unlike anything I’ve seen. It was… obvious,” he says and tries not to laugh.

The tension breaks when Felix groans and rolls back into Sylvain’s chest. He pets along his spine and smiles to himself in the darkness. “Do you think he knows?”

Sylvain snorts. “Absolutely not. We’ll have to hit him with a truck before he realizes we’re flirting.” Felix laughs against him. “Seriously, I’m sorry, I thought we were on the same page.” Felix gives him another half hearted smack and then sighs.

“What now?”

That’s the real question. “I have… no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> a third is coming! i promise!
> 
> i hope you liked it!!


End file.
